


While You Were Sleeping

by concede



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Facials, Hand Jobs, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Sleep Sex, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1877295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concede/pseuds/concede
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div>
  <p>Loki doesn’t do this as often as he would like. He doesn’t work up the nerve to, common sense warring with the shameful sordidness of his desire. Most times, common sense comes out as victor. But not all times. Not this time. Loki fears sometimes that Heimdall’s all-seeing eyes are trained on him, boring down into his innermost thoughts and recognising the depravity in him. He fears it so much, some nights he cannot even sleep for fear of the king’s loyal gatekeeper revealing his shame. Other nights, Loki is bold, liquid courage flooding in his veins and inciting him to act on his hidden desires. </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	While You Were Sleeping

Loki doesn’t do this as often as he would like. He doesn’t work up the nerve to, common sense warring with the shameful sordidness of his desire. Most times, common sense comes out as victor. But not all times. Not this time. Loki fears sometimes that Heimdall’s all-seeing eyes are trained on him, boring down into his innermost thoughts and recognising the depravity in him. He fears it so much, some nights he cannot even sleep for fear of the king’s loyal gatekeeper revealing his shame. Other nights, Loki is bold, liquid courage flooding in his veins and inciting him to act on his hidden desires. 

Having spent the better part of his childhood learning every nook and shadow within the citadel, it’s no difficult feat for Loki to avoid detection as he follows the lesser-travelled and unlit corridors to his brother’s bedchambers. Sneaking past the sentries who stand vigil outside his brother’s room is simple enough too. He barely opens the door at all, slips into the room without a sound. He wonders if the All-Father knows the Einherjar have fallen into the habit of sleeping on the job. Thor is not safe from assailants as he slumbers, and nor is he safe from _Loki_.

Loki, who allows the soft robe to fall from his shoulders and pool at his feet, the fabric making the merest whisper of noise… Loki, who steps naked towards his brother’s bedside and looks down upon his vulnerable, sleeping form. Thor prefers to sleep nude during the long months of summer, which makes Loki’s task much easier. He keeps his gaze fixed on Thor’s face as he inches the fur covers down, revealing the bare expanse of his muscular chest. Loki could move faster, if he wanted to. Thor sleeps heavily after a few drinks, and Loki watched his intake of mead with a keen gaze earlier in the evening, these thoughts already manifesting themselves in the darker recesses of his mind.

Once Thor’s chest is uncovered, Loki pauses, allowing his lustful gaze to rove across the bare skin. His hand reaches out, ghosting along the hard lines and contours, marvelling at the smoothness of his brother’s hairless sternum. Even in the darkness of the room, Loki can see how Thor’s skin shimmers with all the gold of the sun; Thor has often been likened to a sun that does not set, and for that Loki adores and abhors him in equal measure.

In answer to his bitter musings, Loki’s sharp nails rake across Thor’s taut stomach, leaving red crescent-shaped indents in their wake. Thor shifts, a louder exhale marking an unconscious response to the contact, but otherwise remains snoozing and unaware of Loki’s presence. 

Loki rests his palm over his brother’s left breast, feels the rhythmic rise and fall as he inhales and exhales, air filling his lungs and being expelled in quick succession. The pad of his thumb brushes a nipple none too gently, and he smirks to feel the nub harden under his touch. He continues to rub, circling the pebbled nipple until it stands erect at a darker hue than the other. He tweaks it and listens for the stutter in Thor’s breathing, the soft crease in his brother’s brow as he shifts in his sleep, dragging the covers down further.

Loki repeats his ministrations on Thor’s other nipple, but his attention has strayed south to drink in the newly revealed flesh. Thor’s muscular thighs, tanned and covered in a fine dusting of blond hair like gold dust, and his flaccid cock, still an imposing size while soft and nestled between his thick thighs.

Loki’s own cock is hard and weeping with want, jutting from a nest of dark curls, but he ignores the ache of arousal for now. It’ll be worth it in the end, provided he moves slowly enough so as not to rouse his brother.

He moves the covers down further and then runs his hands up his brother’s thighs, parting them slowly that the tips of his fingers can dip down and explore. Thor mumbles something faintly, and Loki stills, his heart racing in his chest. His brother doesn’t wake, and Loki perseveres. He avoids Thor’s cock and balls, moving behind and past his perineum to breach his entrance with one newly-slick finger, a liberal amount of lube used to ease the intrusion of the digit. While he doesn’t mean to take Thor (because surely even his brother cannot doze unaware through _that_ ), Loki takes great satisfaction in preparing him all the same, easing one slick digit in and then another, moving them both in and out as his gaze flits up to watch his brother’s face. 

Even as he sleeps, Loki can see the pleasure in Thor’s countenance. As he starts to curl his nimble fingers and stimulate Thor’s prostate with a slow massage, Thor’s breathing becomes heavier, his hands curling in the sheets beneath him. His cock rises without even needing to be touched until soon it rests hard and thick against his stomach, his hips slowly and instinctively rocking in want of friction. 

Loki swallows hard as Thor’s lips part, a bead of come beading at the tip of his engorged length.

He continues for a further few moments before easing his fingers out of Thor and moving to sit astride him on the bed. Loki is always especially careful to keep his movements light and not let the mattress dip too much beneath his weight. The last thing he wants is for Thor to come around and see Loki on top of him— not even Loki’s renowned silver tongue could concoct a believable excuse for such a provocative position.

Loki does nothing more for some time, listening to Thor’s even breaths as he trails the tips of his fingers up and down the shaft of Thor’s cock, keeping him hard but not bringing him nearer to completion. Once he’s satisfied Thor will remain asleep, he leans forward, bringing his brother’s cock to his mouth and suckling on the tip. His tongue massages the sensitive underside for a while, savouring the hot weight of Thor’s cock in his mouth. He takes him in as far as he can, bobbing his head while stroking what he can’t take, jerking Thor into his eager mouth. Thor comes quickly, and perhaps if he’d been awake, he would have been embarrassed to have done so. As it is, Loki swallows down the generous seed from his spurting cock and closes his eyes, savouring the taste. 

Drawing back, Loki licks Thor’s cock once from base to tip as it softens, his brother frowning in his sleep, oversensitive. Loki takes his own cock in hand, stifling his moans as he pumps his hard length and feels the heat coiling in the pit of his stomach. His balls tighten and draw back, but Loki squeezes to stop his release, breathing hard. He shifts up the bed, directing his cock to his brother’s parted lips and begins to stroke anew, his gaze fixed on Thor’s sleeping face all the while. His brow furrows in concentration, teeth biting down hard into the slight jut of his lower lip. 

As his orgasm nears, he slides the head of his cock into the warmth of Thor’s pliant mouth and bites down on the back of his own hand to stop from sobbing as he comes. One spurt of come on Thor’s tongue and Loki has sense enough to withdraw and spend himself on Thor’s face instead, watching his release streak across Thor’s cheeks and the bridge of his nose, marking him as Loki’s.

He almost thinks to leave it there, but he knows better. He manoeuvres himself off Thor’s bed and leans over him, brushing the come from his face with a soft cloth, though he leaves a dab of it on Thor’s lips, unable to resist doing so.

Retrieving his robe from the floor, Loki chances one last look at his brother before leaving his bedchambers, and he could’ve sworn in that moment he saw a pink tongue darting out and sliding slowly along the curve of his lower lip… But perhaps he simply imagined it…


End file.
